vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Beatrice Angela
Name: Beatrice Augustine-Angela Age: 79 Status: Alive Race: Human Family: Norbert Angela (Late husband), Luciana Angela (Daughter), At least two grandchildren and one great grandchild, Aranos Rodes (Former boyfriend) Affiliations: Haven Army, Kingdom of Haven Occupation: Master General of Haven Army, Grand General (former) Birthday: August 17 Aliases: Her General, Lady Augustine, Lady Angela Beatrice, more commonly known as Angela, is one of the five Master Generals of the Haven Army, and a former Grand General. She is the first woman to reach the position of High Command, and is a veteran of the entirity of the Northern War. She is one of the most famous and respected soldiers to ever serve in Haven Appearance Angela has shoulder length white hair, golden orange eyes and an aged face and body. She is usually seen with her rank cloak draped over her shoulders. She wears a well tailored purple robe with golden lining, tall white socks and wears one inch getas instead of shoes. Personality Angela holds honor and respect above all else. She treats those under her direct command like family, and those who serve her have nothing but kindness to say about her. Despite being the first woman to enter the ranks of the High Command, she does not gloat about it, but takes pride in it, and the fact that she opened the door and paved the way for several great women to follow her footsteps. She does not believe in debts of honor needing to be repaid, as she often put her life in danger to save others and refused to put up with their attempts to repay her in any way. Always calm, reserved, Angela is one of the wisest characters in the story. She has experience and military knowledge that few people still living can match, and always puts the well-being of those who serve her before her own. Angela lamented the Northern War heavily, and was always very regretful that the next generation inherited the conflict. She was shown sobbing when news reached her that The Republic fell, saying "It's over." through tear filled eyes. Abilities & Powers Serving as a Master General of Haven, Angela holds authority over virtually all other military personal save for the Grand Grand Generals and Grand Commander. Despite this, even Tara listens and follows her orders when needed out of sheer respect and admiration. Having been the first woman to enter the High Command, and then to go on and attain the rank of Grand General, Angela is seen as legendary soldier in Haven. The only other individual who surpasses her military intellect and planning skill is the former Grand General Aranos Rodes. In her youth, she was an incredibly gifted combatant, and frequently lead her men to victory. She was masterful with dual wielding axes, and could move with near inhuman agility. Angela is fluent in all standard dialects of Ulia. Despite her age, because of her reputation, she is notoriously feared throughout the north and south. Magic Angela is capable of minor magic, but she herself stated it was never her strong suit. She knows small spells that cancel out sound, and can perform limited telepathy to communicate, restricted to others in her direct vicinity. Vampiric Essence Angela was attacked by Malakai and bestowed upon a degree of the vampyric overlord's power. This has effectively not only stopped her aging, but has even restored youth and rejuvination to her body. She is capable of exerting herself as if she were in her prime, and is even capable of lifting Lyle in a fireman's carry and carrying him a large distance all the way to the hospital. She can sprint as fluidly as ever, and has even shown a minor degree of regeneration. Relationships Army Angela is seen with the same reverance, respect, and admiration as the other legends of the first campaign. Those who serve directly under her admirably call her "Her General", as homage to her being the first woman to achieve the ranks shes accomplished. Many of them even view her as a mother figure, a relation that is returned with Angela always explicitly referring to them as "my kids". Because of her achievements, she is unanimously deeply revered and admired by the women of Haven, especially those who are in the army. Angela showed everyone what women can do, and she singlehandedly paved the way for females to join the fight and gain honor and glory. Tara Anders has profound respect and admiration for her, and is possibly the inspriation for Tara to enlist. Angela has a particularly close relationship with Grand Marshall Rebecca Fields, whom she personally trained and consoles. The Queen looks up to her as a hero of the land, was personally inspired by her to enlist and train with intense dedication. While no evidence has been shown, it is strongly suggested that in his youth, Lyle Odrahn served under her. While not in genuine bad wishes, the two, whenever they are seen together, bicker and insult one another constantly. Angela perhaps sees the notorious man as the black sheep of her "family" of soldiers, but despite this, not only trusts, but has faith in him to the point where she was the first to vote yes on his promotion for Grand General. Several decades ago in their youth, Angela and Aranos were a fiercely passionate couple. They were inseperable, and playfully very competitive. As they rose through the ranks together, their stances on action began to differ, with Angela always being merciful, and Rodes not even knowing the meaning of the word. They eventually split, but their rivalry continued for decades, but this time rather serious and even somewhat bitter. The two Grand Generals are meant to balance one another out, and the two did so to a perfection that many believe will never be duplicated. Family Angela married and had a daughter, who would go on two have children of her own, and even having a great grandchild. Category:Alive Category:Human Category:Soldier Category:People